Mad Blade
by tomiaru
Summary: swordfic. prequel to sakabattou. but this time, kenshin and the sword are so linked, that the sword speaks through kenshin and kenshin confuses himself with the sword. freaked me out more than sakabattou because in that, kenshin had mastered the blade
1. Default Chapter

**Katana** I shall kill… 

Don't look. 

Don't speak. 

Draw your sword and slash.

 I shall kill… 

Do not hesitate.

Do not allow them to reach you.

Do not let them touch you else you'll break apart.

I shall kill… 

Justice is not murder.

You are fighting so others may live.

You are killing to create change.

I shall…why do you stare at me so? 

_Who are you? What are you accusing me of?_

_Who are you? Tell me…_

_~I am your eyes.~_

_A woman… _

_~I will watch over you while you kill.~_

_Should she be silenced?_

_~I will be your sheath.~_

_My sheath?_ My sheath?

_~I cannot sleep when you are out.~_

_Why do you bother with me?_

_~I am a stray cat.~_

_You cannot stay here._

_You are not safe here._

_Not with me._

I'll kill you.

_~It is my choice.~_

_I've killed you! _I've killed you!

_Stay away from me._

^Ken---shin?^ 

_Don't come any closer._

_^What are you afraid of?^_

_There's something inside me…I can't get rid of it…of him._

_^There's only you…and I'm not afraid of you!^_

_You should be…I am the Battousai._

_^Not anymore! Ken…shin…^_

_Stay away…if you don't, I'll leave…_

You should be alone.

You don't deserve happiness.

You don't deserve her.

You'll kill her. You know you will.

She'll die because of you.

_They'll come after the Battousai._

They'll take her. She'll die.

Stay…and you've as good as killed her.

That's what you do. That's what you're good at.

Shut up! Shut up! 

You can't hide from me. I do your dirty work. Don't I?

You can't let go of me. Try. Throw me away for someone else to find.

You can't. You can't. You need me with you.

Because they'll come. You know they will.

But I'll be with you when they come. 

We'll be waiting. We'll take care of them.

You don't need anyone else. 

You have me. Always. Every part of me I dedicate to you.

We fit perfectly, don't we?

C'mon. C'mon. C'mon.

Grab me with your hand…like you always do.

Time and again you've tried not to.

Time and again, you've abstained from touching me.

But you can't hold out for long, can you?

Parry. Thrust. Parry. Thrust.

Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ah.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ah.Ah.Ahhh.

Those women never had a chance.

You are mine. _You are mine. _


	2. Mad Blade Revised added 2 lines only, he...

**Mad Blade** I shall kill… 

Don't look. 

Don't speak. 

Draw your sword and slash.

I shall kill… 

Do not hesitate.

Do not allow them to reach you.

Do not let them touch you else you'll break apart.

I shall kill… 

Justice is not murder.

You are fighting so others may live.

You are killing to create change.

I shall…why do you stare at me so? 

_Who are you? What are you accusing me of?_

_Who are you? Tell me…_

_~I am your eyes.~_

_A woman… _

_~I will watch over you while you kill.~_

_Should she be silenced?_

_~I will be your sheath.~_

_My sheath?_ My sheath?

_~I cannot sleep when you are out.~_

_Why do you bother with me?_

_~I am a stray cat.~_

_You cannot stay here._

_You are not safe here._

_Not with me._

I'll kill you.

_~It is my choice.~_

_I've killed you! _I've killed you!

_Stay away from me._

^Ken---shin?^ 

_Don't come any closer._

_^What are you afraid of?^_

_There's something inside me…I can't get rid of it…of him._

_^There's only you…and I'm not afraid of you!^_

_You should be…I am the Battousai._

_^Not anymore! Ken…shin…^_

_Stay away…if you don't, I'll leave…_

You should be alone.

You don't deserve happiness.

You don't deserve her.

You'll kill her. You know you will.

She'll die because of you.

_They'll come after the Battousai._

They'll take her. She'll die.

Stay…and you've as good as killed her.

That's what you do. That's what you're good at.

Shut up! Shut up! 

You can't hide from me. I do your dirty work. Don't I?

You can't let go of me. Try. Throw me away for someone else to find.

You can't. You can't. You need me with you.

Because they'll come. You know they will.

But I'll be with you when they come. 

We'll be waiting. We'll take care of them.

You don't need anyone else. 

You have me. Always. Every part of me I dedicate to you.

We fit perfectly, don't we?

C'mon. C'mon. C'mon.

Grab me with your hand…like you always do.

Time and again you've tried not to.

Time and again, you've abstained from touching me.

But you can't hold out for long, can you?

Use me. I dare you to use me.

Parry. Thrust. Parry. Thrust.

Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ah.Ha.Ha.Ha.Ah.Ah.Ahhh.

Those women never had a chance.

You are mine. 

_You are mine. _

You are m… 


End file.
